Crossroads
by 4D Prince
Summary: A story about friendship turning into romance and the bumpy journey towards love. MakoHaru and ReiGisa.. Maybe some RinHaru. I suck at summaries so just read and I will give you a doughnut :)
1. Chapter 1

Haru laid in the bath as he regularly did each morning letting his body feel the water that surrounded but also covered him. Each time he came into contact with water he always felt a strong connection between himself and the natural element. He felt at home, it was something that welcomed him each time the two met and most of all it always made him feel free.

Laying in the bath Haru closed his eyes and fell under the surface of the water and let his mind turn to ease. No serious thought dared to enter his mind. Whilst Haru was putting his mind to ease a running Mako was entering the house belonging to Haru and unlike a serious thought which dared not to enter Haru's mind or go anywhere near him, Makoto opened the bathroom door carefree.

As the door opened, Haru's body raised to the surface from there he opened his eyes and waved his silky black hair before reaching out for Makoto who was leaning over the bath with his hand extended out towards Haru, 'here Haru-cha-'

'Stop calling me -chan already' Haru spoke before giving his friend a short smile of respect. Haru may of not liked anyone adding -chan to his name but he was never going to be angry at Mako for Mako was his best friend and Haru noticed that whenever he smiled he made Mako feel better which in turn always made Haru feel better.

Haru got out the bath and started putting an apron on before preparing a breakfast of mackerel. Mako sighed but shortly after smiled as was with his friend and if he was going to be late to class with anyone he'd only be satisfied if it was with Haru.

The two finished breakfast and ran like there was no tomorrow to the school grounds just making it on time for where Rei and Nagisa were there already waiting.

'We're sorry!' Mako exclaimed to the two boys waiting. Nagisa looked at the two who just stopped before the blondes feet. 'You two are just like a couple.'

Rei laughed hysterically at Nagisa's comment whilst Haru ignored it and continued to walk towards the school building whilst Mako joined Rei in laughing but to a smaller extent As Haru walked past Nagisa, the comment that the blonde said stuck to him. He often wished he could be a couple with Makoto as he was always secretly blushing in the inside when Makoto was taking care of him like helping him out of the bath each morning. Instead of taking action or even further ever going into thought of being a couple he just stopped as he knew it wouldn't be best and Makoto was known to be the most attractive boy in Iwatobi High meaning that there are hundreds of girls who fancy him.

Haru continued to walk to class and hoped to be in contact with water during that day so he could feel free again. Water was the only way for Haru to be free.

As Haru walked off Makoto ran towards him like a loyal dog not wanting to leave his masters side. Haru was Mako's best friend and always wanted to be by his side but during this time, like Haru, Mako felt for Haru but did never say anything, he knew how much Haru was not focused not that sort of stuff and if there was anybody Haru was going to go out with, why Mako? Mako knew there were countless girls that Haru could get with and even if he did swing that way there was always Rin. The two were close, and that sometimes made Mako feel a little jealous but he would never express his negative feelings of jealousy. If Haru noticed or even Rin it may upset one of the two..

As the two walked on, Nagisa and Rei walked behind them staying close to each other as similar to Haru and Mako the two liked each other but unlike their two friends, the two expressed their love to each other immediately and became a couple.

It was time for the group to part into two, the blonde haired and purple haired boy though were in different classes to Haru and Mako though so both said their goodbyes until break.

As class went by Haru stared outside the window, looking out to the open world, often staring at the birds who were free. They didn't have to go to school unlike Haru and didn't have to attend other commitments, they could do what they want. Whilst Haru was daydreaming and not doing much work at all in class Makoto was also staring but at Haru instead. Mako had a thing for Haru's long distance gazes ever since Haru got seated next to a window. Eventually Makato had to stop or else the teacher would see as well as other students and think Mako was being a complete creep.

Meanwhile a few classrooms down the hallway was Nagisa and Rei. The blonde haired small boy sat behind Rei and often used that to his advantage by pulling odd stunts such as impersonating the home room teachers voice and saying an expression though a pipe which led to Rei's ear that caused Rei to end up standing in the middle of class and shouting 'yes.'

The lessons were boring and soon enough were over which meant the group could catch up and eat. Each time it was break they always sat out on the roof to eat and depending on the weather went to the swimming pool.

Today like usual they sat down with their backs against the wall and ate with Gou who was their swim club manager.

'You guys better be ready for this afternoon!' Gou said to the others. Nagisa jumped up in excitement knowing what was to take place this afternoon. On the complete opposite, Haru just stared out to the wall not really caring that he was to race later against Rin and the others but deep inside he was looking forward to it. Halfway between overly excited Nagisa and not so much bothered Haru, Mako and Rei stood.

As Nagisa sat down Gou started to fire the questions. 'Have you been training enough Haru senpai?'

'Makoto senpai, how about you?'

Kou stared towards Rei and asked, 'have you worked on your butterfly?'

Rei gulped. The questions she was asking were fast and toned in a harsh mannor. 'Yes, I have continued to keep training making it the fastest but the most beautiful stroke it could possibly be.'

Gou smiled at his answer, her team were sure to win!

The bell soon rung signalling the time to go back to class, the group said their goodbyes before meeting in the afternoon to race.

Classes went by as they normally did, Haru not paying much attention and often daydreamed by staring out of the window.

As classes finished the group including, Gou all went towards the swimming pool and got ready for their relay against the boys from Samezuke which included Rin and Nitori.

'Rin-chan!' Nagisa shouted running towards them whilst the others trailed not far behind. The red haired boy who was already in his swimwear widened his eyes as he noticed his friends run towards him, most noticeably Nagisa who was always the most excited of the group.

'Haru, guys, you made it!'

'Of course we made it, it's on our home ground!' Rei replied whilst adjusting his glasses. The smart comment caused Makoto to smile whilst Haru was focused on Rin.

Makoto was quick to notice and felt a sharp pain piercing through his body. Was he a bit jealous that Haru was giving Rin such great attention?

'Let's race!' Rin said briefly.

The group nodded and Haru stripped immediately, followed by Makoto, Nagisa and Rei.

It was the backstroke first, Makoto got in one lane whilst a boy called Mikoshiba who was brother of the old captain of Samezuka Accademy got in the other lane.

They watched the dial clock and were off as soon as it ht sixty.

Makoto and Mikoshiba were at the same level for the first fifty metres. The boy from Samezuka academy was good but it was soon to be overshadowed as Makoto prevailed much faster on the turn than Mikoshiba, The result caused Mako to reach the end faster causing Nagisa to dive in before Nitori.

Eventually Nitori dived in but Nagisa was on his way to finishing the first fifty metres. Nagisa swam and was beginning to doubt himself but that soon disappeared as Rin started cheering for Nitori. The cheers worked and the boy became faster but still lost to Nagisa. As the small blonde reached the end Rei dived in to do his butterfly. As Nitro reached the end at a slower pace to Nagisa, a tall well built boy jumped in…

The boy was fast and although Rei had the advantage of diving in quicker, the well built boy caught up and over took him on the turn causing Samezuka to reach the end the quickest for the first time of the race.

As the boy reached the end, Rin looked towards Haru who was also getting ready to dive in and smirked. Haru's eyed widened.

Several seconds after the boy from Samezuka reached the end Rei also reached the end making Haru able to dive in. The dive from the boy who only swam free and now relays was a form that Rei would only consider beautiful.

With the race reaching its final stages, Rin was ahead and Haru had to catch up and sure enough he did. After the turn and on the way back the two boys were at the same distance away from the end. Gou looked on as she saw her brother and Haru swim towards victory.

Her eyes widened and continued as the two boys got closer to the finish line. The teammates of Iwatobi High and Samezuka cheered for their respective team member but it soon stopped when Rin touched the end within a second before Haru.

Rin looked up to see if he won and the smiles of his team mates was a sure sign he did. Haru wasn't too disappointed and looked towards Rin to show him the respect of winning and as a way of returning that respect Rin placed his hand against Haru's for a high five. 'Unleash that fire!' Rin said smirking, before Makoto extended his hand and grabbed the mackerel loving boy out of the water.

'Sorry' Rei uttered towards Haru. The Iwatobi Swim Club including Gou looked at Rei with shock and silence. The boy who could only swim butterfly was full of disappointment, he felt like he had let the team down as he was the slowest of everyone

'Don't be sorry, you tried your best and you did well!' Haru said whilst walking off towards the distance.

'


	2. Where?

Chapter 2

Rei smiled as Haru walked off towards the distance but it wasn't a true smile at all. Rei knew that he was the weakest in the team and that if anyone was to screw up the team it would be him. The boy who swam butterfly also realised that no matter how much theory he put into it, it would not get better without the use of other approaches. Rei needed to see Rin.

After the race they all headed for home. Rei, Nagisa, Makoto and Haru walked together heading in the same direction. As they walked Nagisa and Rei entered mindless conversation for which Haru didn't seem to be bothered to pay attention, instead he let his thoughts wonder to Makoto. Meanwhile Haru was thinking about Makoto, the backstroke swimmer was doing the exact same but in reverse.

Both boys were thinking of each other, thinking how it would be a dream if the two were together in a relationship. The daydreaming of thoughts soon came to a road block when Nagisa interrupted.

'Haru-chan, Mako-chan!'

'What is it?' Makoto said back with a gentle smile

'Nothing.'

Makoto looked confused and Haru's eyes widened. What did the blonde boy mean? What was the point in getting their attention just to say it was nothing. The two looked at Rei for an explanation as he was the logical one. Rei smirked and readjusted his glasses. 'Don't you get it you two? You weren't paying attention to our conversation. Something's up!'

Haru's eyes widened and his mouth opened a little in shock whilst Makoto did the same in unison.

'What's so surprising?' Nagisa asked in a mockingly way.

'Nothing.' Haru replied, playing the blonde haired boy at his own game.

'Ah, nothing!' Makoto added causing Nagisa to shrug and sigh before continuing back to walking.

Minutes later the group split into two with Rei and Nagisa splitting off into a different direction to Makoto and Haru. They said the brief goodbyes and got on their separate ways.

The walk between Makoto and Haru started silent, not one of them mentioned anything. Haru was thinking if Makoto was okay as he wasn't listening to Nagisa earlier. His best friend was really respectful to everyone and even more so his friends. Why didn't Makoto listen to Nagisa rant about pointless things? Was he deep in thought?

Yet again on another similar note, Makoto was silent as he was deep in thought. Was Haru okay? It's not unusual for him not to pay attention to mindless banter but usually Nagisa never notices…Was his best friend really okay?

The silence continued for a little longer until Haru broke the deadly silence, 'Mako, are you okay?'

Mako gave a gentle smile and claimed that he was okay, 'what about you Haru-chan?'

Haru went to interrupt Makoto and remind him about not using 'chan but instead smiled. Haru knew that if he smiled everyone would think he's okay as he was one not to smile much. Haru never used this approach often but only towards Mako as he knew he was the most caring of people and if he ever thought that Haru was not okay then it could make him not feel okay.

The approach worked to an extent. Makoto smiled back and seemed to accept that Haru was okay but deep down a voice whispered into his ear and told him Haru was not okay. The brown haired boy knew his friend was fragile even though others didn't think so which was why he decided to leave it at that and ask no further questions.

Soon enough it was time for the pair to split up and head their separate ways.

Haru was now alone and left to his thoughts and sure enough Makoto entered them. Visual images of him and Makoto together flashed through his mind, the gentle smile that Mako always did towards Haru was there in his thoughts. He knew it was the final year of schooling and Makoto still hadn't even thought about where he wanted to go after. Questions began to rise in Haru's busy mind for where Makoto was going to go. Makoto was so handsome that he could get a job at anything and sure enough abandon Haru.

A tear made its way down Haru's face and many more were to follow but they were stopped. 'Haru!' A voice shouted behind him. It was Makoto's voice. Haru knew for sure that he couldn't let his best friend see him like this so he decided not to face him for a few seconds trying his hardest to clear his negative feelings and create a positive facial expression.

'Haru, what's wrong?'

Haru shot around towards Makoto and gave the smallest smile. 'What was it?'

'You forgot your book you placed in my bag!' Makoto said whilst handing a book to Haru.

'Thanks' The boy with the ocean blue eyes replied.

The two said their goodbyes again and were both on their own way to their homes.

Rei had parted off from Nagisa and was now able to meet Rin to get extra help with swimming as for Rin was rather good at butterfly. The two were in the olympic sized pool and the teaching began. Rei's performance started slow but prevailed as the lesson went on causing Rin to cheer and be happy for the butterfly boy.

As the lesson came to an end the two entered conversation about useless things until it turned towards Haru.

'How is Haru?' Rin asked Rei

Rei looked a little confused thinking that Rin would know.

'You see him everyday nearly!' Rin added.

'Oh, he's good and doing fine and so are the others.

Rin nodded and asked another question. 'Does any girl like him or have a got a chance with him you think!'

Rei laughed a little just at the idea of Haru in a relationship with a human. The only thing Haru really cared to be in a relationship with was water. 'Uh i'm sure there are loads of girls who like him but he hasn't done anything with a girl, he seems to be focused just on swimming.'

'Ah' Rin replied with a smirk before getting out the pool with the butterfly boy.

'


	3. Chapter 3 - The Festival

Chapter 3

The sky changed its colour, the ocean changed it's mood and the wind had picked up speed. Haru was drifting away from Makoto. 'Get to shore!' Haru shouted at Makoto but Makoto couldn't. His fear of the ocean was surrounding him. Was he going to drown and more importantly was his best friend going to drown? Makoto froze as the fierce waves went over his head, only a few times was he able to reach the surface to take a breath, and each time he did, he saw glimpses of Haru drowning. His best friend wasn't doing well, he was the best swimmer and Makoto only saw him drowning. Makoto's heart raced and his insides felt like they were falling.

He tried to scream for his best friends name but nothing happened. It was pointless, not a word escaped his mouth. Makoto's body began to fall under the surface. He opened his eyes under the water, it was very dark but he did see something in the distance. He saw Haru's body sinking lifelessly to the depths.

It was the end!

'Onii-chan!' screamed two voices. Makoto woke up and saw his two younger siblings run to his room and jump on his bed. Was it just a dream? It has to be. Makoto gave a quick smile to his younger siblings before grabbing his mobile phone on his bedside. He called up Haru whilst his younger brother and sister sat down on his bed and watched him.

'Haru!'

'Makoto?' Haru replied questioning why the early call.

'You're okay!' Makoto said with great relief.

Haru confused, replied with 'yeah, what's wrong?'

Makoto realised he shouldn't tell Haru about his dream as that'd make Haru worry, 'ah it's nothing!' Makoto ended the call and paid attention to his younger siblings Ren and Ran.

'Is Haru okay?' Ren asked..

Makoto smiled to his siblings reassuring them he's fine. The two siblings replied back with a gentle smile.

'Onii-chan, is Haru your boyfriend?' Ran asks. Makoto blushes and shakes his head from left to right.

'Well get ready, it's the festival today at the beach!'' Ran said to Makoto, suggesting he gets ready.

'Yeah, maybe you can swim with Haru!' Ren added to the conversation causing her big brother to freeze. Festival at the beach? Images of the dream he had dreamed last night flashed in his head. Was it to be fate? Makoto shook a little and tensed. His two siblings left the room and continued to get ready. Makoto soon followed by running into the kitchen, 'we can't go today!'

His mother looked at him raising a brow, 'what do you mean?'

'It's going to be bad weather and the ocean is going to be rough!'

Mako's mother walked towards him and ruffled his hair, 'don't be silly, the weather is forecast to be perfect all day today and I doubt you would go far enough out for it to be rough!'

Makoto sighed. Maybe his mother was right, maybe it was just a coincidence that he had a dream about the ocean? It couldn't really happen he thought, Haru was too much of a great swimmer.

Later that day Nagisa and Rei got Makoto from his home before walking up to Haru's. 'Haru-chan!' Nagisa exclaimed.

'Haruka senpai!' Rei added to the greetings. Haru shot his eyes towards Makoto expecting a greeting from him but he didn't say anything, not even 'Haru-chan'. Instead, Makoto was just staring into Haru's eyes.

'What's wrong Mako?' Haru asked for the second time of the day

'Nothing!' Mako replied with a gentle smile.

The four boys went to the festival, the walk there was quiet, Makoto barely spoke, he was to scared by his dream from last night, whether it was going to become true or not. Haru often looked towards his best friend and knew that he wasn't feeling normal but he didn't want to say something because all he'd get is that there's nothing wrong followed by a gentle smile from his best friend.

The boys finally got to their destination and noticed that it was big and crowded. There were stalls everywhere with loud pop music in the background as well as random activities taking place on the sand. In the water there were people swimming causing Haru to walk towards the inviting water but his friend nudged him back. 'How about we look around first!'

'Good idea Mako-chan!' Nagisa praised.

Makoto sighed his second breath of relief today and started walking with his friends; looking at the tasteless merchandise up for grabs and smelling the delicious flavours from the food stalls.

After an hour of browsing Nagisa and Rei split off to have some time together leaving Makoto and Haru together. The two walked along the beachside footpath not saying anything. Haru knew something was wrong but what could he say and how would he say it.

'Makot-' Haru said whilst getting interrupted by a red haired boy.

'Haru, Mako, I knew you two would be here!' The two shot around and saw Rin.

'Rin.' Haru uttered whilst Mako gently smiled.

'Good thing you're here, there's something I need to show you Haru!'

'Bring Makoto too!' He added with a smirk across his face.

Haru looked right towards his best friend, 'come Mako, let's see what Rin wants to show me!'

'It's okay, you two just go. I have to go somewhere too, i'll catch up with you later!'

'Are you sure?' Haru asked widening his deep blue eyes. Makoto nodded.

Rin and Haru left towards the distance whilst Makoto watched on feeling sick. Was it jealousy? He had a feeling that Rin wanted Haru also and Mako knew for well that Haru was very close to Rin. Makoto sighed, this time not of relief but more rather disappointment than anything else. To crush his negative feelings of jealousy he went to a food stall, bought a bento lunch and sat down on the sand and dug into it.

As he ate, he looked at the calm gentle waves. How could the ocean ever be fierce with someone? Man and water should live along each other in harmony..

Makoto's thoughts were flooded with negativity. Half of his thoughts were about Rin and Haru being together and the other half were of the ocean one day killing Haru. Out of all the dreams he could of dreamt off it had to be of Haru dying. Makoto shred a tear down his smooth face whilst eating the last of his bento box.

He decided to lay down and relax, try and take his thoughts away from the negativity but he couldn't. As he did he heard the waves of the ocean. They were gentle but regardless it kept bringing images of his dream back up!

The waves were soon interrupted when he could he hear Rin and Haru talking, mainly Rin as he was the loudest of the two. Makoto sat up and looked for where they were heading and to his horror, the two were heading in the water…

Makoto shot up and ran towards the water at lightning speed! 'Haru!' He shouted. Haru turned around and by the time he did, Mako was right behind him with one arm on his best friend's shoulder. 'Don't go in the water!'

Haru's eyes widened whilst Rin raised a brow..

'Huh?' Rin questioned.

'Please don't go in, if you go in that water you will die!'

'Mako…' Haru said. He could also see that Mako was tearing up, tears were falling down his face one by one.

'Relax Makoto, the water is fine, how would he possibly die?'

'He drowns, please don't go in the water!' Makoto pleaded.

Rin laughed a little as the idea of Haru drowning in the calm water that was ahead of them seemed too crazy. Rin grabbed Haru's shoulder turning him towards the ocean before walking further and further dragging Haru along.

Mako watched and soon fell to his knees, 'c-c-co-come back!'

He wanted to go in and save his best friend but his body was frozen. Was it the fear of the ocean that had been with him for most of his life or more specifically the fear of seeing his best friend about to die..

'


	4. Walks and Kisses

Chapter 4

Haru began to hear a voice in the background begging from him to come back.

Meanwhile, Nagisa and Rei were walking along the beach eating ice cream, the two also noticed Makoto, they saw him kneeling on the beach looking down as if his world was crumbling into tiny pieces. As soon as Nagisa glanced, he dropped his ice cream on the golden sand and ran towards his tall friend causing Rei to soon follow.

Rin was dragging Haru to go further but he could hear his friend plea for him to return and so he did. Haru's hand lashed away from Rin's before his body shot around and dashed back to shore.

Haru dashed out of the water and onto the sand, right until he reached Makoto from where he feel down to his knees and lifted Makoto's face up towards his. 'Makoto, I won't go in!'

Both of the boys stared towards each others eyes, Haru's ocean blue eyes expressed care whilst Makoto's green eyes expressed the horror he was feeling.

Makoto did feel a little relieved but not at the same time. He knew Haru loved the water and he was bound to go back in one day and sure enough die.

Haru started gently wiping Makoto's tears away with his smooth fingers whilst his best friend remained quiet.

'Mako-chan!' screamed a travelling voice. Haru and Mako looked around to see Nagisa and Rei who was not far behind him.

'A-are y-you okay?' Nagisa asked, struggling to get each word out.

'Yeah..' Makoto lied quietly.

'He's not okay.' A voice said bluntly. They all looked up and turned to see that it was Rin.

'Huh?' Rei mentioned in confusion

'Rin's right, he's not okay, he's been quiet as of late and he didn't want me to go in the ocean.' Haru added.

Makoto wanted the talking to stop, he didn't want them to discuss his problems as they were his struggles and not his friends. 'I'll be okay guys, don't worry, it was just a nightmare.'

Nagisa stroked the giants hair whilst staring at Haru. 'You can't go in the ocean today Haru-chan'

Haru looked up towards Nagisa, his eyes widened in shock, a little bit of pain circulated his body. Nagisa was right, he was not to go in the ocean that day.

'I'm sorry.'

Everyone looked up towards Rin in confusion. What was he sorry for they all thought?

'It was my fault that Haru went in the ocean, I kind of dragged him there.

Haru's eyes widened again but Makoto just smiled, 'it's okay Rin, it was not your fault!'

Rin smiled before saying his goodbyes as he had to go back to Samezuka Academy

The four boys were left on the beach and the sun was to go down. 'We best go home!' They all nodded and got on their way. The walk was quiet, they all felt for Makoto, they all wanted to ask questions about him, if he's going to be okay and what not but they couldn't, they could see he was hurting and maybe it would be best if they didn't bring it up for a while.

Eventually Nagisa and Rei split off from the four meaning Haru and Makoto were left to themselves. Yet again there walk together was silent for quite sometime before one of them broke the silence. 'Makoto, i'm going to walk you home.'

Makoto blushed a little, 'it's okay Haru, you don't have too'

Haru turned towards his best friend, 'it wasn't an offer, it was an order.'

Makoto began to blush more, times like these he was really happy to have Haru as a best friend as he really cared for his best friend and maybe this was one of the many reasons why Makoto loved Haru.

The two continued walking towards Makoto's with most of the journey being quiet. As Makoto said goodbye and opened his door, Haru received a sudden urge. H grabbed the giant's shoulder and slammed him around so he was facing Haru. The boy who liked to swim free inched in closer towards his best friend's face causing him to blush heavily. Makoto began to look confused, was he going to be kissed? 'Don't go home…stay around mine for the night, I don't want you to get hurt anymore.'

Makoto sighed, 'don't worry Haru-chan i'll be fine.'

Haru went to correct him on the 'chan' but stopped. Instead, Haru grabbed his best friend by the arm and started dragging him away from the house. Makoto began to look shocked. What was Haru doing? It was rare for him to do stuff like this.

'Haru?'

Haru ignored it and kept walking. Makoto kept on repeating himself, confused as to what Haru was doing.

'Don't you get it? You're coming to mine.'

Makoto sighed and accepted before getting his phone out to call his parents for why he won't be home tonight.

On the way to Haru's the two bumped into a couple kissing on a sidewalk. The road was empty, it was just Makoto and Haru as well as the couple. 'Ah, looks like they're having fun!' Makoto joked.

Haru shrugged and kept on walking.

Makoto stared, one of them looked familiar as he had purple hair and a tall build, a build that would be considered beautiful. Was it Rei? Makoto stepped closer to have a look as Haru watched to what Makoto was doing. As he got closer he stood on a twig and the boy with purple hair turned around. It was Rei.

'Mako senpai.' Rei spoke in a shaky tone. He was blushing. Makoto angled his head to look behind the boy who swam butterfly and noticed a small blonde haired boy who was blushing even more. 'Hi Nagisa.' Makoto said with a cheeky smile.

'Hi.' the blonde replied whilst making his way forward.

'I thought you two went home.' Haru uttered.

Rei adjusted his glasses, 'Haruka senpai, we..we decided to get ice cream!'

Haru just remained staring at Rei and Nagisa, not caring for what Rei said much.

'What are you and Makoto doing?' Nagisa asked whilst scratching his blonde curls.

Haru replied, 'Noth-'

'Sleeping over Haru's for the night.' Makoto interrupted causing his best friend to give him an evil glare. Makoto gulped a little and took a step back.

Haru didn't want Nagisa to know because he knew what would happen next.

'Wow, Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Rei and I should sleep over with you guys too!'

Haru shrugged and walked passed them whilst uttering,' no.'

Makoto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little, 'Haru.' Was his best friend being cold hearted as he usually was.

Nagisa and Rei looked confused. 'You guys can come!' Makoto assured the couple.

Haru sighed in frustration and continued walking. It was not that he hated Nagisa or Rei, it was just that he wanted his best friend to himself and Nagisa was a roadblock. The journey to get closer to Makoto would always be blocked by Nagisa, no matter how he tried. As for Rei, he was just always there with Nagisa, always bound to follow in unison, like a dog, a smart dog.

'You're so cold hearted Haru-chan.' Nagisa said under his breath as the group walked towards Haru's house in the golden hours of the evening.

Heeey :) Just to say thanks for the favourites and follows! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was rushed and the worst chapter to write so far! Forgive me.

**Next Chapter: **Nightmares and Confessions

'


	5. Nightmares and Confessions Part 1

**Chapter: Nightmares and Confessions Part 1**

The group entered Haru's house and immediately started settling in, Rei placed his bag pack on the floor and Nagisa headed straight to the kitchen looking for the usual unhealthy food he craved. Makoto fell to the floor gently, placing his back against the hard surface whilst stretching his muscles.

'Makoto.' Haru uttered. Mako looked up and just smiled at his friend causing Haru to smile back, another rare occasion for the boy to smile. Rei looked at the two and felt uneasy so he walked to the kitchen area where he found his boyfriend eating practically the whole contents of the kitchen

'Nagisa..' Rei uttered scratching his head by moving his hand through his ravishing purple hair.

Nagisa turned to look at Rei, 'oh yeah, we should probably call for Pizza tonight.'

Rei's hand connected with his own face and was soon followed by a sigh, how could his boyfriend like food so much? If only Gou was here he thought, if she was here Nagisa would be eating healthier food but then again that one time when coach came and brought pizza, the whole group was hungry and Gou didn't even seem to try and stop the group from eating pizza.

In the other room, Makoto and Haru were left alone.

'You okay?' Haru asked for the seven hundredth time of the day causing his best friend to respond with same response each time, a smile and a nod. The repetition of the question showed that Haru knew Mako was not okay and was concerned but he didn't want to force Makoto to express whatever was on his mind.

'I'm going to get you water.' Haru turned towards the kitchen so he could get his best friend a drink but as he entered he saw a not much of a great sight, in front of him against the worktops were Rei and Nagisa with their lips connected with each others. Haru gasped and froze before walking back out of the kitchen quickly . As he looked at his friends kissing he couldn't help but feel jealous. They were together in love and therefore were happy, they weren't alone unlike he was.

Haru walked out the kitchen and stormed past Makoto who was looking up expecting a water and to his surprise there was no water in Haru's hands.

'Haru.' Makoto said sitting up but there was no answer causing for the gentle giant to be concerned.

Haru felt annoyed and a little down, he ran outside and sat down on a step leading to the house. He held his knees close together and pushed them towards his chest whilst lowering his face. His tracksuit bottoms were becoming damp from the tears which were pouring from his eyes. What was his life? Is he going to be single forever? There was no one else but Makoto he wanted to be in a relationship with and the chance of Makoto ever entering a relationship with him was non existent.

He soon began to hear footsteps coming towards him, it was Makoto's footsteps, Haru loved his best friend that much he could sense him whenever he was around. He quickly dried his tears but remained looking down not facing his best friend.

'Haru-.'

'What?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah.' Haru replied.

'No you're not.' Makoto said whilst placing himself down next to Haru on the step.

Haru gasped a little, 'yeah I am.'

'You're my best friend Haru, I know when you're feeling down!'

Best friend, those two words stood out. Was that what Haru would always be to Makoto, a best friend?

Haru shrugged, 'i'm fine!.'

Makoto sighed before turning his body towards his friend and lifting Haru's face up from the downward angle. Haru gasped, it was bright, he was looking down for a while his eyes had adjusted to the dark. As they refocused he saw his best friend and it was not the usual gentle smile from Makoto but a serious one causing Haru to raise a brow.

As Makoto pushed Haru's face up he noticed that his best friends face was red and patchy, had he been crying? 'Tell me what's wrong now!'

'I just feel a little sick.' Haru lied.

Makoto saw through the lie, 'no you're not Haru, what's the real reason?'

Haru wanted to tell Makoto the real reason, the reason that he loved his best friend and that he would say no but he couldn't say that as their friendship would end and Makoto would never see him again, or so he thought.

Haru clenched his fists. 'DON'T YOU DARE GET SERIOUS WITH ME MAKO.'

Haru's voice was louder than usual causing Makoto to feel shocked and uneasy.

'I've been asking you all day if you're okay and all you've done is smile in response. Why don't you tell me the truth and say you're not okay because I don't think you are okay!'

Haru's heart rate increased with each word that left his mouth. It was a side that nobody saw of Haru often.

Makoto sighed. 'Fine! I'll tell you the truth, i'm not okay, i'm scared that when I go to sleep tonight i'll get another dream of you dying again and I don't want to see that because Haru I-I lo-lov'

Before Makoto could finish the sentence he was interrupted by Nagisa who walked out the front door and onto the steps behind Haru and Makoto. 'Haru-chan, Mako-chan, we've ordered pizza.'

Haru and Makoto turned around and glared evilly at Nagisa in unison. Both of their eyes were narrow and sharply pointed towards Nagisa as if they were looking into his soul, their facial muscles were tensed and their mouths were far from a smile. Nagisa started taking a step back, seeing Haru like this was odd as he was usually too calm for every situation but what was even more odd was seeing Makoto like this as he was always smiles.

Nagisa eventually took enough steps back before turning around and running towards his boyfriend Rei who was still in the kitchen on the phone waiting to know what pizza to order.

'Rei!' Nagisa shouted in a negative tone. 'Haru and Makoto have turned into demons!'

'Demons?'

'Yes demons, they glared at me so evilly when I asked them what they wanted for pizza so I just ran away.'

Rei laughed, 'you were probably daydreaming.'

Nagisa placed his hands on Rei's board shoulders before shaking him back and forward like a roller coaster ride, 'no i'm not, they looked both so angry, they didn't tell me what pizza they wanted.'

'Fine, I guess we won't have pizza tonight.'

'No, we will order for them, I still want pizza, i'll have theres if I must.'

Rei sighed before nodding, how was his boyfriend going to keep his performance up if he just kept on eating so unhealthily…

'Mako, what was you saying before Nagisa interrupted.'

Makoto blushed, 'ah nothing Haru-chan.' Before Haru could correct him on the title to call him Makoto ran indoors blushing, embarrassed to the situation, he was so close to confessing his love towards his best friend.

Whilst in the kitchen Rei heard footsteps and heavy breathing. 'What was that?'

Nagisa shrugged. 'Go check it out Rei-chan.'

Rei adjusted his glasses before walking out the kitchen and following the footsteps, eventually he caught up with the footsteps and saw Makoto in a corner with tears falling down his face like raindrops.

'Makoto-senpai what's wrong?' Rei spoke out at a fast rate.

'Nothing.' Makoto lied whilst looking up towards Rei.

The boy adjusted his glasses before sitting against the wall next to Makoto. Rei's heart was racing, he placed one hand around Mako's back, 'tell me everything Makoto-senpai.'

Makoto sighed, he realised he should open up about his real problems to someone and why not open up to a friend who's in a relationship with another boy who also happens also to be a friend.

'Rei..I-I.I..love Haru.'

Nagisa heard sobbing as he ate some other food he and laid his eyes upon. As Rei followed the footsteps earlier, Nagisa followed the sound of sobbing. The sound led to the same place Nagisa was not so long ago, the same place where he ran away because of Makoto and Haru. As he placed a step out the front door he saw Haru crying with his face against his knees.

'Haru-chan..'

Haru ignored the blonde haired boy, hoping he'd go away but he stayed. 'Haru-chan what's wrong?'

Haru continued to ignore but Nagisa only repeated himself causing Haru to eventually say, 'nothing.'

Nagisa sat down and placed an arm around Haru's back. 'I may not be as close to you as Makoto but i've been your friend for a good time now, a good enough time to know that something is wrong.'

Haru tensed as he heard Makoto's name but Nagisa was onto him that there was something wrong.

'Nagisa, you're my friend right?'

Nagisa nodded his head up and down.

'Well I kind of love someone…'

The blonde's face shifted from a concerned and worried look to a big smile, 'who's the lucky girl Haru-chan?'

Haru tensed again, how could he be so stupid?

'It's not a girl..'

Nagisa's face shifed again but this time it was to a confused look, he never picked Haru to be the gay type.

'A guy?'

Haru nodded whilst wiping the tears that were remaining on his patchy red face.

'Who is this guy Haru-chan?'

'It's Ma-Mak-Ma….Mako.'

**Hello :) **

**Review - Favourite - Follow**

**Thanks for the follows so far and reviews! I do struggle writing in third person so bare with me, my chapters will get better as they progress! :)**

**On a personal note, I just watched episode 9 of FREE! and feels! ._.**

**Next Chapter: Nightmares and Confessions Part 2**


	6. Nightmares and Confessions Part 2

**Nightmares and Confessions Part 2**

'You love Haru?' Rei asked Makoto.

Makoto nodded with a down expression on his face, half of it sadness and half of it in worry. Was it that Makoto was feeling a little edgy telling someone a secret?

Rei smiled. 'Makoto-senpai, I already knew you liked Haruka-senpai.'

Makoto's eyes widened, 'huh?'

'It's the way that you look at him, you look at him like you look at nobody else and you also blush around him. Also you act more clumsy around him and fidgety it's rather funny to watch sometimes.'

Makoto scratched his head thinking of all the times he has blushed, acted clumsy and of course stare at Haru in a way that only a lover could.

'Don't tell Nagisa or anyone!' Makoto blurted out.

Rei adjusted his glasses, 'of course I won't.'

Makoto now had a smile and it was a true smile and nowhere near a fake smile, tonnes of weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he could take a small breath of relief.

Meanwhile, outside a similar conversation was taking place. Nagisa was bouncing up and down with questions to Haru such as why he liked Mako and how long had he liked Makoto.

Haru answered all the questions, he told the interested blonde that he had liked Mako for just over a year and that his caring side was one of many features he fell in love with.

Nagisa smiled at Haru's answers, 'so when are you going to ask him out?'

'Nagisa?' Haru was confused to why he would do that, Makoto is not gay and even if he was he would not go out with someone like Haru but rather someone attractive like Kisumi.

'You've got to ask him out Haru-chan or you'll never get the chance!'

Nagisa was right he had to ask him out if he was to have a chance but was it a realistic thing to do. Haru couldn't. 'I can't.'

'Sure you can Haru-chan.'

'No I can't.' Haru said before standing up. 'Don't tell Rei or anyone else.' He added causing the blonde to nod.

Makoto had told Rei his feelings for Haru and Haru had told Nagisa his feelings for Makoto, it was like a spider web of trust and secrets.

As Haru walked in, Makoto was sitting on the couch whilst Rei was next to him.

Before Haru could sit himself down the pizza man was at the door. The blonde ran to the door at lightning speed and before anyone could blink he was back with the food. He placed a pizza on the floor and made the group watch a movie. Haru and Mako laid on on one side of the pizza box which was in the middle of the pizza boxes whilst Rei and Nagisa were on the other side.

Rei was learning his back against the couch whilst Nagisa laid his head on his boyfriends lap. Haru and Makoto often looked over and hoped that one day the could be like Rei and Nagisa.

The blonde and his boyfriend were looking at Haru and Makoto, each of them was thinking how and when they were going to be a couple but only Rei knew Makoto loved Haru and only Nagisa knew that Haru loved Makoto, it was a puzzle indeed.

Throughout the movie it was scary as Rei was hiding behind Nagisa which was odd as he was quite small. Makoto hid behind Haru which was also weird for as Makoto was the tallest boy in the room .Haru shrugged as Makoto shook his friend's shoulders hoping for a channel change to something more lighter but nothing happened and Haru remained silent. Towards the end of movie Makoto began to drift off too sleep, his head landed on Haru's lap whilst the rest of his body laid against the hard floor; causing Haru to feel happy but uncomfortable at the same time. Should he get Makoto to bed or savour the moment?

Nagisa looked at Haru and moved his eyes towards the direction of the bedroom. Haru nodded and lifted his friend up to his two feet. Even though Makoto was standing on his two feet he was still asleep so Haru had to take him to the bedroom so he get some rest. At the same time Rei and Nagisa turned the television off and headed for bed themselves, but on the way Nagisa whispered into Haru's ear, 'stay with him tonight, sleep in the same bed.'

Haru's eyes widened until he slowly nodded. Nagisa was soon off and Makoto had been placed into the bed. Haru placed a blanket over him before getting into bed himself.

He looked at his best friend who was peacefully asleep, nothing seemed wrong at all but would it last, would Makoto get nightmares later in the night? That deep thought circulated through Haru's mind.

With the time moving forward later into the night Haru was getting sleepy so he turned the quite so dim lamp off and got ready for sleep but before he closed his eyes, he whispered, 'I love you.'

Makoto heard the words but he interpreted it as his dream of Haru that he was currently having, it was peaceful, the two were swimming in the pool at school. No one was around but just Haru and himself. He felt like it was a dream come true, the weather was nice and Haru appeared to be smiling as he splashed through the water, but this was soon to change. Haru got out the pool and began to dive in but he as he tried he feel back and cracked his head causing blood to spill on the poolside surface. 'Haru!' Makoto shouted, his heart was racing and his body was racing to get out of the pool.

Whilst Makoto was dreaming his nightmare, Haru noticed that his best friend was fidgeting in his sleep, his breathes were heavy and he was sweating a little, something wasn't right.

'MAKOTO' Haru shouted.

Makoto shot up to the sitting position in bed, he didn't say anything, he didn't need too, his tears were enough. 'Don't die.' Makoto told his best friend whilst embracing him for a hug causing Haru's heart to skip a beat. His blood was rushing through his body at a boiling rate, Makoto was not okay. He hugged his friend tightly, 'i'm here and I will always be Mako, go to sleep, I won't let go of you!'

Haru didn't know what he was saying, the words just came out. He didn't let go of Makoto, not for the whole night, not until the very point Makoto left the bed the next morning.

When Mako hugged Haru and the boy who swam free hugged back, Makoto felt better all of a sudden, so good he fell back too sleep, it's as if his dark dreams were killed off.

The next morning Makoto woke up to being embraced in a hug by the smaller boy next to him. He began to blush and his heart beat started to increase. Haru woke up and looked at Makoto who was red. 'Was he embarrassed?' Haru thought as he looked up to his friend, he was bright red. Haru immediately let go and ran to the shower leaving Makoto confused.

As Haru got out the shower with his towel wrapped around him, Makoto walked up towards him and stopped directly in front of him. 'Thank you Haru.'

As he finished the sentence Makoto walked towards the shower leaving Haru confused this time. 'Was Makoto not embarrassed, he said thank you?'

The group had decided to finish their sunday not going back home and doing homework but rather with each other on the beach again. Makoto was feeling better and was more able to let Haru go into the water but he was not to go too far out which Haru complied too.

After an hour of swimming in the not so deep water but deep enough to swim, the group headed out of the cold water and sat themselves down on the sand. The sun was setting and letting it be known that it was evening. Nagisa and Rei were teasing each other in an arousing way whilst Haru and Makoto sat next to each other in silence. None of them didn't know what to say. The silence was interrupted by Rin who came between the two and sat himself down causing Makoto to feel a little hurt whilst Haru felt some anger.

'How are you two, didn't expect to see you two here?'

'Ah we wanted to chill on the beach.' Makoto replied to Rin's question whilst Haru just grunted a little.

'Well do you two have any idea what you want to do after graduation? Rin asked. The two boys shook their head, neither thought about it and wanted to think about it, both scared that they would not see each other.

'Well, Haru you're bound to get scouted by many people, i'm sure I am too, who knows, we will be in the same university next year!'

The comment made Makoto feel hurt whilst causing Haru to worry. He didn't care so much for being in the same university as Rin, but Makoto instead, he really did like swimming with the red haired boy but just liked Makoto's company much more maybe was it because of love? Haru knew the answer deep down.

'I'm going wherever Makoto is going.'

'

**Please review! :) **

**I feel like this is going downhill and so I may stop this fanfic but eh I 've got another one called 'Love in a Boy Band.**

**Check it out! It's another MakoHaru fanfic featuring RinHaru at times also**

s/10654442/1/Love-in-a-Boy-Band


End file.
